Marcossonicracer
Marcossonicracer ou Kira S.R. é um dos poopers mais desconhecidos de todos. muitas poucas pessoas o conhecem mas as numerosas aparições dele no Collab Baiano lhe renderam o titulo de Viciado em MVs da Cinderela Baiana. os MVs nunca ficam muito bons, mas são audiveis... a maioria serve como portifólio para ele na vida real.professores e algumas pessoas ja mandaram mensagens falando sobre os videos. provavelmente é um dos unicos Poopers a ter menos YTP do que YTPMV, com 2 YTP e 7 YTPMV até agora. O Inicio o inicio como pooper foi observando muitos dos youtube poopers fazerem seus videos engraçados e em um otimo ritimo.Kira pegou inspiração em alguns videos e começou de baixo pra cima, pegando um tema regional (Cardinot) e logo em seguida começando a fazer nacionais (os YTPMV). entre o primeiro YTP e o YTPMV se passou um tempo sem muita atividade como pooper por que ele achava que no inico não levava jeito nenhum pra ser um pooper e também estava afundado em tarefas de traduções de jogos... mas com a descoberta do Collab Baiano do Tecraudio ele começou a fazer MVs e acabou gostando bastante da coisa. Identidade como Pooper Apesar de ainda não ter um Avatar definido,Kira é muito conhecido por usar 3 avatares. um para cada fonte de comunicação usada. o do Wikia(Coffin Fighter), o do orkut(o homen Sentado com uma foice, provavelmente o seu mais famoso)e o do canal que fazia uma referência ao "Gamenime" traduzida com o Vegas ACE COMBAT 3. Youtube Game Poop BR thumb|300px|right|exemplo de game poopessa foi uma tentativa de criar uma nova modalidade de poop, usando jogos ao invés de filmes. o objetivo dessa modalidae é usar o maximo possivel de modificação de textura,mods em jogos e etc para montar um youtube poop, usando o vegas apenas para pequenas correções. o Primeiro poop desse género(corrija se estiver errado) foi Grande premio do Ipsep de formula 1, em uma pequena homenagem a pracinha em frente a sua casa, transformando a pista de cooper dela em um circuito de Formula 1, usando o jogo Trackmania United Forever como source. Estilo e Source mais usadas apesar de ser poop a muito pouco tempo para se definir uma source em que domina,ele faz juz ao nome de viciado em sources Baianas.usando ela na maioria das vezes e aporrinhando o Tecraudio com seus MVs.apesar de que ele usa de tudo um pouco, jogos,filmes,desenhos e o diabo a quatro. Projetos Youtube Game Poop BR Participações Colabs *Ratinho *Furar um videogame *Colab Baiano Trivia "Não contavam com minhas pingas" talvez seja um dos poops mais gore de todos. além de poper é Tradutor,Ativista e Estudante de Design na SAGA(Hellcife) e na UFPE. é viciado em Yu-gi-oh,F-zero e Ace Combat. costuma sempre comentar poops de outros poopers. Poopografia YTP: Absorvente com alarme prende 2 mulheres que jogaram trem em seu madruga Não contavam com minhas pingas gamecube baiano Videogames Baianos MVs: Elevador Baiano Fortaleza Baiana do Sigma - 2° andar Vagalume Brilhante Baiano Tartaruga chuvosa Baiana Introdução do zero na bahia Introdução do X na bahia Splash bahia Zone act 1 Splash bahia Zone act 3 Game Poops: Grande Premio do ipsep de formula 1 Seu Madruga wants to duel Grande Nappa wants to duel Nóia wants to duel Seu Madruga wants to duel(Revanche) Participações Especiais: Ratinho Round 15: Ratinho in the shell Furar um videogame Round 30: F-Batata Category:Poopers